nocni_lowcyfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Carstairs
Emma Carstairs - jest Nocną Łowczynią, przyjaciółką a zarazem parabatai Juliana. Dzieciństwo spędziła w Instytucie w Los Angeles. Biografia Wczesne życie Emma urodziła się w 1995 roku. Jej rodzicami byli Cordelia i John Carstairs. Rodzina Carstairs utrzymywała dobre relacje z rodziną Blackthorn. Większość swojego czasu spędzała w lokalnym Instytucie na treningach, gdzie zaprzyjaźniła się z dziećmi Andrew Blackthorna. Gdy była mała, ojciec uczył ją rozpoznawać różne instrumenty po dźwięku. On sam był skrzypkiem - często grał na skrzypcach należących kiedyś do Jema Carstairsa. Jej matka mawiała, że "Carstairsowie mają muzykę we krwi". Emma próbowała uczyć się gry na instrumencie, ale szybko z tego zrezygnowała. Szczególnie bliskie relacje łączą ją z Julianem Blackthornem, którego zna od dziecka. Mroczna Wojna W dniu, w którym rodzice podrzucili Emmę do Instytutu, Sebastian Morgenstern zaatakował w Los Angeles. Emma wraz z Blackthornami uciekła przez portal do Idrysu. Tam dowiedziała się o śmierci rodziców. Razem z Julianem została przesłuchana przy użyciu Miecza Anioła, co wywołało jej wściekłość. W trudnych chwilach była przy niej Clary Fray. W aktach wykradzionych z biura Konsul znalazła informacje o dziwnych okolicznościach śmierci jej rodziców. Clave postanowiło obarczyć winą Mrocznych Łowców, lecz Emma była zdeterminowana, by odkryć prawdę na własną rękę. Po Mrocznej Wojnie pojawił się pomysł, by odesłać ją do dalekiej rodziny lub umieścić w Akademii, w Idrysie. Julian zaproponował, żeby zostali parabati, ''więc Clave nie miało innego wyjścia i odesłało ich razem do Instytutu. W czasie bitwy Brat Zachariasz bronił Emmę i rodzeństwo Juliana. Ona jednak nie wiedziała, że jest to jej daleki krewny - Jem. Cichy Brat zasugerował, że ją zna zwracając się do niej pełnym imieniem i nazwiskiem. Po przeprowadzce Emma musiała na nowo znaleźć swoje miejsce. Po treningach odwiedzała antykwariaty i kiermasze, na których kupowała dziwne pamiątki, zabawki, stare książki i gazety, którymi dzieliła się z pozostałymi. Mimo to, bardzo chciała zaznaczyć swoją odrębność i wybrała sypialnię znajdującą się w przeciwległym skrzydle Instytutu. ''Parabatai Gdy Emma i Julian mieli po 14 lat, odbył się ich rytuał parabatai. Świadkami byli Clary i Simon. W dniu ceremonii Jem wyjawił jej prawdę o sobie. Dalsze losy Emma poświęcała każdą chwilę na tropienie morderców swoich rodziców. Dzięki swej determinacji stała się znana wśród Nocnych Łowców, którzy widzieli w niej następnego Jace'a Herondale'a. Umawiała się z Cameronem Ashdownem, jednak często ze sobą zrywali i schodzili się na nowo. Pod nieobecność Blackthornów do Instytutu przyjechała Cristina Rosales, z którą Emma bardzo się zżyła. W tym samym czasie Johnny Rook naprowadził ją na pewien trop. Wkrótce potem, Iartlath z Ciemnego Dworu i Kieran z Dzikiego Polowania odwiedzili Instytut i zwrócili rodzinie Marka. W międzyczasie Emmę i Juliana połączyło romantyczne uczucie, którego parabatai zakazywało Prawo. Próbowali z tym walczyć, lecz spędzili ze sobą noc tuż po tym, gdy Jules uratował Emmie życie. Gdy dowiedziała się od Jema, co grozi zakochanym w sobie parabatai, ''odsunęła się od Juliana i przy pomocy Marka przekonała wszystkich, że są razem. Osobowość Emma z wielką pasją trenuje i walczy, a gdy jest w nastroju - zabija. Jak na kogoś w jej wieku, jest świetnie wyszkoloną i groźną Nocną Łowczynią. Bywa sarkastyczna, wybuchowa, ale łatwo ją urazić. Niektórym może się wydawać lekkomyślna i nieostrożna, ponieważ lubi ryzyko. Najbardziej troszczy się o rodzeństwo Juliana. Wygląd Emma to piękna i atrakcyjna dziewczyna. Ma brązowe oczy, długie blond włosy i jasną skórę. W wyniku treningu jej ciało jest wyjątkowo silne, wytrzymałe i pokryte bliznami. Jedną z nich - od Cortany - ma na prawej ręce. Umiejętności Będąc Nocnym Łowcą Emma posiada fizyczne i osobowościowe predyspozycje, które zawdzięcza krwi Razjela i Znakom z Szarej Księgi. Dzięki anielskiej krwi może używać run, które pomagają w czasie walki i nadają wyjątkowych zdolności. Broń * Stela: Ta, którą otrzymała od Jace'a, była również jej pierwszą stelą. Posiada rękojeść rzeźbioną z kości demona. * Cortana: Miecz przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie w rodzinie Carstairs. Po śmierci Johna trafił do Emmy, chociaż używała go już jako mała dziewczynka. Związki Romans * Emma i Julian: ''Parabatai i najlepsi przyjaciele. Spędzili razem całe dzieciństwo i wspólnie dorastali. Z czasem zrozumieli, że łączy ich zakazane uczucie - miłość. Początkowo chcieli to ukrywać, lecz Emma poznała zagrożenie z tym związane i odepchnęła od siebie Juliana, by go jednocześnie ratować. * Emma i Mark: Gdy była młodsza, Emma podkochiwała się w Marku. Po jego powrocie do Instytutu zostali przyjaciółmi. Po zakończeniu romansu z Julianem poprosiła, by przed wszystkimi udawali, że są teraz razem. Mark w odpowiedzi zapytał, czy rzeczywiście muszą ich okłamywać. Przyjaźń * Emma i Cristina: Polubiły się od pierwszego spotkania. Ufały sobie na tyle, że Emma wtajemniczyła Cristinę w swoje śledztwo. Wspierają się, chociaż Cristina potrzebowała więcej czasu, by wyjawić przyjaciółce swoje tajemnice. * Emma i Clary: Utrzymują ze sobą kontakt od czasu przesłuchania w Idrysie. Zwierzają się sobie ze swoich sekretów. Występowanie * Miasto niebiańskiego ognia ''(pierwsze pojawienie się) * ''Demon z Whitechapel ''(wspomniana) * ''Gorycz w ustach * Próba ognia * Aniołowie po dwakroć zstępujący ''(wspomniana) * ''A History of Notable Shadowhunters & Denizens of the Downworld * Pani Noc '' * ''Władca Cieni Ciekawostki * Jej drugie imię nosiła również jej matka i krewna, Cordelia Carstairs. * Początkowo kolor jej oczu miał być niebieski, ale zmieniono go brązowy. * Trzyma noże w butach i lubi szybko jeździć. * Potrafi naprawdę szybko biegać co uwielbia. * Emma, w przeciwieństwie do swoich przodków, to straszny skrzypek. * Jest leworęczna. * Nie znosi gier video. * Nie pije kawy, ale lubi trzymać gorący kubek w dłoniach. * Ma kufer z rzeczami po rodzicach, w którym trzyma ślubny garnitur swojego ojca. Kategoria:Członkowie rodziny Carstairsów Kategoria:Nocni Łowcy en:Emma Carstairs hu:Emma Carstairs ru:Эмма Карстэйрс